Welcome To The Real World
by DreamChasers
Summary: While playing sims, they enter my world. Now it seems that the reason is so that they can ruin my life.
1. Entering The Real World

**Welcome To The Real World**

**Chapter One**

**Entering The Real World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sims. I'm only saying this once.**

Click… Serve Breakfast. I watched as Timothy, the youngest of my Sims walked over to the fridge and pulled out a tray of food. He stood on a stool which had magically appeared and began to cut the food. He soon finished cutting and stepped back down from the stool with the food, the stool disappearing afterwards. He put the food in the oven and stepped back.

The screen went black.

"What the…" This had never happened before. The screen was black for about ten seconds before it came back on.

"What's that Kyle?" My sister, Tabitha asked, pointing at the purple thing in the game.

"I-I don't know," I said, looking at it. Something was wrong. All the sims suddenly began walking towards it. "What are they doing?" I whispered watching as they all walked into it. As soon as the last sim walked into it, it disappeared. "Wh-" I couldn't finish as there was a bright light that made me fall backwards on my chair. I hit the ground and pain struck in my back. I slowly stood up with the help of Tabitha.  
"You ok?" She asked, looking up at me. I nodded slowly.

"Are you?" I asked, making sure she hadn't hurt herself like I had. She nodded.

"What is this place?" Asked a voice. We both instantly looked towards the computer where four people were standing.

"Ben? Rebecca? Olivia? Timothy?" I asked, stepping back with each name.

"You know us?" Olivia asked mockingly.

"Of course I do, you're sims," I said. They rolled their eyes.

"Of course we are," Ben said, "And so are you."

"No, we're human," Tabitha said, stepping towards them. I quickly pulled her back.

"Human, you mean…" Timothy pointed upwards. I realised what he meant.

"What does he mean?" Tabitha whispered to me.

"They think humans are Gods because we control what they do in the game."

"You're having us on," Rebecca said, "And where exactly are we?"

"Welcome to the real world," I said, "Or if you want, Earth." They looked around.

"Earth?"

"It's time for us to go to school," I told Tabitha, "Hurry up or we'll be late."

"Don't worry, the school bus will pick you up, it's never late," Olivia said.

"School bus?" Tabitha asked.

"The Sims is an American game," I said, "They don't realise they're in England where school buses don't pick up everyone." She nodded and we quickly ran out the room, locking the family in.

All through school, all I could think about was that family, why had they come into this world?

"Kyle?!" I quickly looked up.

"Yes miss?" I asked.

"What is the chemical symbol for this element?" She asked, pointing to the board.

"Iron? It's Fe," I said, returning to my thoughts. The rest of the day occurred in a similar way as I continued to think about the family. Eventually though, school was over and I was walking towards Tabitha's school to pick her up. When I got there though, I was told she was in the principal's office. I sighed and ran into the school, wanting to get home as soon as possible. I didn't trust the sims to stay behaved in the room. I knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in," came her voice. I opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome Kyle," she said, "Please take a seat beside your sister." I nodded and sat there, looking at Tabitha whose expression wasn't visible as her brunette hair covered her face.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"She seems to not have been paying attention all day," Principal Jones said, "Is something bothering her." I thought for a moment of an excuse.

"Yes… it's our Aunt, she recently died of cancer," I said. It was true but due to the fact that she had always been cruel to us, we weren't really bothered.

"Oh, I see," Principal Jones told us, "I never knew, I'm terribly sorry. If your sister needs a few days to recover from it, she can take them off of school." I nodded.

"Thank you," I told her.

"It's my pleasure," the Principal told us before I took Tabitha's hand and led her home.

"You've been thinking about them all day haven't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, stopping and kneeling down to her height.

"I'm scared," she whispered, "I don't know what we're gonna do."

"I'll sort it out," I whispered back, moving her hair out of her face so I could see her bright blue eyes. I wiped her tears away before turning around. She climbed up on my back and I gave her a piggyback ride the rest of the way home. As we walked up the path, we looked up at the window, we could see that the room was messed up. As I opened the door, I could see the rest of the house was also messed up. We walked in slowly, the situation made worse by the light that flickered in the hallway.

"Mum?" We asked in unison. There was silence. Suddenly there was a bang from upstairs. I put Tabitha down.

"If anything happens," I said, "Scream." She nodded and I ran towards the source of the bang, upstairs. I looked at my bedroom door and gasped, they had escaped from the room. The banging was coming from our parents' room. I ran towards it and unlocked it, immediately being knocked back as it burst open. My mum was in the doorway, looking exhausted and scared.

"What happened?" I asked, although I could guess.

"I went into your bedroom, and I was attacked," she whispered, "By these people I had never seen before. They locked me in here and ran off." I gasped. I looked around the house as I looked for their exit. Eventually I found it, a smashed window in the kitchen.

"They escaped," I whispered, "I have to get them back here."

That's when I heard the scream.


	2. I Need To Help Tabitha

**Chapter Two**

**I Need To Help Tabitha**

I gasped and ran to the stairs, running down two steps at a time.

"Tabitha?! Tabitha?!" I yelled, landing at the bottom of the stairs. I looked left and saw that in the living room there was a smashed window. I burst through the front door and looked around. I couldn't see anybody but on the ground amongst the shattered glass was a note. I brushed away the glass before picking up the note. I read it aloud:

'If you're wanting to see Tabitha, just follow the path and you'll soon see her. Alive or dead? Which do you want?'

I looked left down the path then right, wondering which way it could be. Looking down I could see a few more shards of glass going along the left of the path. I ran along the path, hoping that I wouldn't have to see my sister dead or see her die for that matter. The path twisted in many directions, leading down roads that I had never heard of before and never wanted to revisit, especially not for the same reason.

Soon, the atmosphere changed as the houses began to drop in value, litter gathered around my feet and the constant ringing of an ambulance could be heard. I prayed that the ambulance wasn't for my sister. Assuring myself that it wasn't, I continued running and soon began to run out of breath, but still I kept running. Eventually, I could see a bridge and knew they would be under there.

My thoughts were soon proved as I approached the bridge, not having strayed from the path I was following. It was dark under the bridge and it was almost impossible to see clearly.  
"You're here, I know you are!" I yelled, looking around. I gasped as a figure walked onto the path ahead, a knife clearly visible in their hand. Looking closer, I could see it was Rebecca.  
"Rebecca," I said, taking a step forward. I stopped instantly as her grip tightened on the knife she was holding. A second later, Timothy also stepped out, pulling Tabitha after him. "Tabitha!" I yelled. She looked at me and tried to run but couldn't as Timothy held her back. I stepped forwards, not caring about the knife. Soon, I was so close I could see them clearly. "Put the knife down," I said as I took another step forwards. She took a step forwards this time, as if to prove that she was real. I could see the knife clearly in her hand.

"I'll kill you," she muttered.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "Is it really worth it?" A smile, almost evil spread across her face.

"I'm having fun in this world, I'm now the girl who would be God." I held onto the knife, ignoring the pain that I got as it cut into my hand. Blood dripped to the ground and Rebecca looked at it, almost in shock.

"You are real," I said, "And so are we." She looked up at me and shook her head.

"N-No, I refuse to believe that. Only one of us can be real and it's not going to be you." I pulled away the knife and threw it aside. She went for it, but I stood in her way.

"Let me get the knife," she moaned. I shook my head.

"If I did that, it'd be like committing suicide." She growled a little and went to slap me but I stopped her by grabbing her arm with the bleeding hand. She stared in shock as some of the blood slithered down her arm.

"You know we're real," I said, "You can see the proof in front of you… we bleed too."

I grabbed Timothy's arm as well. "Let go of Tabitha," I commanded, looking down at him. He nodded and let go of her arm. I nodded at him, as if warning him not to do anything else.

"Run," I said, "I'll be with you soon." She shook her head. "Please Tabitha," I said. There was a moment's silence before she ran. "I know you're there Ben and Olivia," I said, letting go of Timothy and Rebecca's arms, "Leave us alone." I walked off in the direction Tabitha had run off in. I knew that Rebecca was heading for the knife, I didn't care anymore. Tabitha was safe and that was all that mattered to me right now, but still I grabbed a piece of metal and turned around, batting the knife away as it flew through the air towards me. I dropped the metal and then walked again. It was a while before I found Tabitha, she had done what I had asked and I was happy because of that. I found her on a street corner and hugged her when I saw her.

"Thank you," I whispered before picking her up and giving her a piggyback ride. I looked up and down the road. Like I had expected, it wasn't a road that I knew. I ignored that and began to walk down the road, with her crying over my shoulder.

"Don't worry Tabitha, you're with me now, you'll be safe," I whispered back to her.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper and smiled a little. I looked forwards and began to walk down the road and turned a corner. I didn't know if I was heading in the right direction for home but no matter what, I didn't care. I was back with my sister and that was all that mattered.


	3. Back To School

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Really Sorry**

I stared at Tabitha.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, staring into her eyes. She was crying, I had guessed that she would be and I didn't blame her. No child should have to go what she had gone through.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered. She looked at the ground. I understood completely, I Had put my life in danger and she was scared.

"It's ok," she whispered, looking back into my eyes. I kissed her forehead gently, almost as if I was showing her that I still cared for her. She seemed to receive this message as she hugged me tighter, but she also cried more. I patted her back as I carried her through the night, hoping that before morning we would be home again. I was lucky and soon found myself carrying Tabitha through the front door of our detached house. Our Mum ran up to us instantly, hugging Tabitha and me tightly. She obviously made a fuss about two things.

One, she had been worried about Tabitha and was happy that she was safe.

Two, there was blood dripping from my hand onto the floor.

I had actually forgotten that I had cut my hand while having tried to stop Rebecca. I had almost died but I wasn't about to tell my Mum that, she'd have a fit. Her main worry was Tabitha obviously, she was the youngest and had also been away from our Mum for longer than before apart from school. I walked upstairs and stepped into the shower, the blood running off of me and also me getting completely clean. When I stepped out, I dried off and changed into a clean set of clothes before going to sleep.

It was unusual, I had expected there to be a lot of noise that night, my Mum being relieved and everything, but it was all silent. It was almost as if someone had put a soundproof barrier around my room. But the silence was so loud that I struggled to get to sleep. Everytime I was about to sleep, it would roar in my ear like an aeroplane. Eventually, despite this, I managed to get some sleep and woke up the next morning, unfortunately having to get ready for school.

I didn't want to go to school, not that I usually did, just that I didn't want to even more. My Mum had even offered to call in our schools to say we wouldn't be able to attend school that day but I had refused and gotten ready. My sister, on the other hand had seemed to forget all about last night and was now staying at home watching TV. I had definitely not forgotten yesterday and, as I was walking to school, this was made obvious by my hands constantly shaking. When I got to school it was impossible for me to hide it from my friends and when they asked, I told them everything. Well, almost everything. If I had told them that these people were Sims that had managed to get out of my computer then they would think I was crazy. They had gasped in what must have been all the right times and had ended by asking me why I was at school. I just shrugged as the school bell rang and, before they could ask me any more questions, I walked away and into the classroom.

When I entered, the teacher was not yet there so I simply sat at my seat, annoyed as Paige, the girl who sat next to me, wouldn't stop staring at my hand. I eventually, folded my arms so that she couldn't see it. There was an awkward five minutes silence before the teacher, Mr Simmons, walked in breaking the silence.

"Good morning class!" He boomed. We all stood up, that was the rule in his class; the second he said 'good morning' was the same second that we had to stand up. "We have a new student today," he said, scanning the class for anyone who was not standing. He looked towards the door and gestured for someone to enter the room.

I recognised her instantly.

"Rebecca," I whispered. I had recognised her wavy shoulder-length brown hair and big blue eyes. She saw me and gasped a little before glaring. I glared back and everyone except Mr Simmons looked between us, Mr Simmons too busy collecting all the text books for the lessons.

"Here you go," he said, turning around and handing the books to Rebecca. As he had turned around me and Rebecca had stopped glaring at each other and everyone in the class had looked forward again.

"You should be at the front for the first few lessons," he said, looking around the class, "Paige, move to the back." Paige did so and I had to resist sighing in annoyance and, by the looks of it, so did Rebecca. I looked at the desk as she walked to the seat next to me. "Sit down class," he said. We all did so in silence. Mr Simmons angry was not a good thing to see or hear. He turned around and began to write notes which we copied down.

"Why, of all people, did I have to be seated next to you," Rebecca hissed.

"I was about to say the same thing." She rolled her eyes and smirked, raising her hand.

"Sir, I don't understand," she said out loud before he had even seen her.

"Don't worry, Kyle will stay behind after class to show you," he said. I stared at him in shock.

"But sir, I have performing arts club," I complained, glaring at Rebecca. She smiled at Mr Simmons with a flawless smile.

"Well then," Mr Simmons said, "You'll just have to make other plans." At that moment the bell rang. "See you next lesson class," he said as he left the room, everyone except me and Rebecca following him out.

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," she smirked.


	4. What's Up?

**Chapter Four**

**What's up?**

"Why do you even want me to help you?" I asked her, standing up. I felt like just running to the door but she'd probably just tell the teacher and I'd get a detention. I looked at her. "Well?"

"Well, there's nobody else here," she said, pointing out all the empty desks. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm supposed to be helping you with your work, not giving you an eye test," I told her, leaning against a wall. She stood up and looked like she was about to punch me. "Where are you living anyway?" I asked her, "You don't have any money." She smirked again.

"It's your fault," she said, walking up to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's my fault?"

"Well, think about it this way," she said, "We got a free exchange rate from turning Simoleons to Pounds." My eyes went wide but then I paused.

"How is it my fault then?" I asked, "You're the ones who earned it." She shook her head.

"Somebody's been cheating," she said. My eyes went wide as I realised what she was talking about.

"Damn motherlode," I muttered to myself, looking at my feet.

"Well, there's only one thing I can say to you," she said, smirking. I looked up at her face.

"And what would that be?" I asked, fake hatred in my voice. I had no time to react as she pressed her lips to mine. My eyes went wide once more, this was my first kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered before backing away, a smile on her lips. My cheeks went a slight shade of pink when I realised what had just happened. Before I could ask anything, the bell rang and we had to leave to get to our next lessons. "Meet me outside this classroom after school," she said, looking towards me. She left afterwards and I realised that I had to leave too. I walked towards art class, heading in the wrong direction at first. All of my thoughts were getting jumbled up and I couldn't think straight. I eventually got to art, without getting in trouble luckily, due to the fact that the teacher was late.

When the teacher at last arrived, we sat at the canvases, waiting to be told what to draw.

"Today I want you to draw one of two things," she said, "Somebody new to you or somebody you have known a long time. Memory is an important thing in art, both old and new." We all nodded, knowing better than to talk while Miss Livingstone was making one of her so called 'inspirational speeches'.

I never had been any good at art whether it was drawing, painting or whatever, but today was an unusual day. For some reason, today I was good at drawing. But what made it weird was that I wasn't even paying attention to what I was drawing. I was just randomly drawing. I didn't even realise I had been drawing until I saw myself put the pencil down.

"Huh? What the-" I looked up at the canvas and gasped, nearly falling off of my stool backwards. Somehow, without even focussing, I had managed to draw a picture of Rebecca. It looked so lifelike.

"How did I-"

"Everyone put your pencils down," Miss Livingstone said, standing in the middle of the classroom. The classroom was set out with canvases set out in a circle so that she could stand in the middle. "Now, one by one I will ask you to show me your work." That was the way it always worked and most likely always would. I wasn't eager to show my work and was glad that everyone had learnt that what I made in art was probably as good as what went in the bins every lunchtime.

I looked at all the others, trying to get my mind off of my own image, which proved impossible. I mean, come on, it was right in front of me. The person next to me turned theirs around and the class did their round of applause.

"Now, what have you managed to make this time Kyle?" Miss Livingstone asked me. Several members of the class snickered and Miss Livingstone put a pencil in her mouth like a cigarette. I sighed.  
"Do I have to?" I asked, looking at the ground. The others around me didn't want to look at my work, still recovering from previous pieces I had made.

"Unfortunately for us, yes," she said. I sighed a little and turned the canvas around. Miss Livingstone's eyes went wide and she dropped the pencil. The sound of the pencil hitting the ground seemed to gain the attention of some of the class who then also went wide-eyed. There was an awkward silence and I thought I must have got it wrong and it was just as bad as my other work.

"How did you do it?" Miss Livingstone finally managed to say. I shrugged. "Well, it didn't just make itself," she said, picking up the pencil from the floor.

"Well, it kinda did," I muttered, "I wasn't focussing, I was thinking about the person." Miss Livingstone seemed to have come to her senses and clapped. The class soon joined in and I felt different. I had never received any clapping in art.

After lesson, Miss Livingstone stopped me on my way out of the classroom.

"What's the problem?" I asked her, hoping this wouldn't be about my drawing. It was.

"There's a local competition for art," she said, "And the category is people. With your permission, I'd like to enter your piece of work." This came as a shock, I had never considered anything I made being submitted to something like that.

"Sure," I said, "This'll probably be the only piece of good art that I ever make." She smiled and I smiled back lightly before leaving the classroom.

After school, I headed straight for Mr Simmon's classroom. Of course I hadn't forgotten, how could I get her out of my mind?

"Hi," I said, seeing she was already there.

"Hi," she replied, before grabbing my hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	5. It's Beautiful

**Chapter Five**

**It's Beautiful**

She pulled me straight out of the school, running as fast as she could. I struggled to keep up but managed to. As we ran, other kids from school looked at us and laughed a little. I just blushed, not knowing what to do. I had never been confident and that had always been clear.

"Just a little bit further," she said, looking around as if she had been in this area all her life.

"How do you know where you are?" I asked her, confused a little. Even I didn't know this area of town.

"I walked around town a little," she said, glancing back at me. I just nodded and looked around as the roads and houses disappeared and we entered the countryside. We were now outside of town and this was where the real nature was. She pulled me into a clearing and I gasped. In front of us was a sudden drop which led down into the valleys below us, the river that ran through town turned into a waterfall. I smiled a little.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, scanning it all. She nodded a little and smiled at me. "Why did you want to bring me here anyway?" I asked, looking towards her, "I didn't think that you liked me." She shrugged a little.

"I didn't think that I did either," she said, walking towards the drop, "But then I realised something…"

"What was that?" I asked, walking towards her.

"That you made me," she said, a tear forming in her eye, "And without you, I wouldn't even be here." I nodded a little, realising what she was meaning. She sat down at the drop and I realised it would be better if I sat down too.

"That kiss…" I said, remembering what had happened earlier that day. She smirked a little and nodded.

"You like it?" I blushed brightly and thought about it. I hadn't asked myself whether I liked it or not, but then realised that surely I must if I had made a picture of her.

"Yes," I whispered, blushing brightly. I looked at her and saw that she was looking back at me, and smiling. I decided to smile back and that seemed to make her happier.

"You know what?" She asked, looking down into the valleys.

"What?" I asked, looking at the waterfall, watching it crash down into the water below. It looked so fierce and yet, at the same time, so calm.

"I'm glad I came to your world," she said, "It's the most beautiful place I've ever been." I smiled a little.

"I'm glad you came too," I said, and I didn't even think about it, but I didn't regret it either. I knew that I was telling the truth and there was no denying it. I hugged her gently and was surprised a little when she hugged back. She felt so real yet I knew she was a sim. It was a weird feeling but I didn't want it to end. And then I kissed her. She instantly kissed back and I knew she must be feeling the same way I felt about her. I had known her all her life and she had only just met me. It was such a weird relationship and I knew that one day it would probably come to an end.

And what would Tabitha think?

Tabitha was so important to me and I didn't want her to think that I didn't care about her. I could imagine her pointing at me and accusing me of dating the enemy. I was scared of what she would think if I told her… when I told her. I couldn't keep this from her forever.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked at last and I nodded, looking into her eyes. They were blue, just like I had created them to be.

"I love you," I whispered, laying back and staring at the sky. She smiled and laid back too.

"I love you too." I smiled at this, it was all I needed to know. I sighed a little in relief as I stared up at the clouds, watching them drift by slowly.

It soon became dark and we stood up.

"Looks like now we have to leave," I whispered, looking at her. She sighed a little and nodded, looking at me.

"I had a great time," she whispered, smiling a little. I blushed as I saw her eyes. glittery in the darkness.

"I had a great time too," I replied, hugging her tightly.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Came a voice and we both gasped as Timothy came into view.

"Timothy," Rebecca whispered as we released the hug, "What are you doing here?" He glared at me.

"I came looking for you," he said, taking a step closer, "Now get away from my sister." His voice was threatening and I knew that he meant every single word of what he was saying. I didn't realise we were holding hands but Timothy did. He ran at me and pushed me hard. I gasped as I fell backwards, straight off the edge of the drop. Rebecca gasped and ran to the edge.


	6. Painful Relationships

**Chapter Six**

**Painful Relationships**

As I fell through the air, I stared up at her. She was beautiful.

"Timmy! What the hell were you thinking?" SMACK!

The sound of her hitting her brother and my back hitting the cold rocks beneath me became one noise. The pain was awful, probably the worst I had ever felt. Even the pain from the knife had been minimized by the adrenaline rushing through my body.

"I don't even have a cell phone, what are we gonna…"

I never heard her finish.

"He's very lucky to be in the condition he is." That voice didn't sound familiar at all. I slowly opened my eyes to see two blurry shapes. I recognised my Mum straight away but it took a moment to realise that the other figure was the doctor. He had dark hair that was incredibly messy and dark eyes that suggested he had not had much sleep.

"Mum," I whispered. The attention suddenly turned to me. There was a moment's silence before my Mum gasped and ran over to my side.

"It's going to be ok Kyle," she said, looking at me. She had bags under her eyes, she hadn't had much sleep either. Her mascara was running too, she had been crying and hadn't been home at all. "The Doctor says that you haven't broken any bones and the only injuries are a few cuts and gashes. You'll be able to come home today."

I was distracted, staring past her at the doctor. I swore I knew him. Every now and again he would glance over and me. Each time he did, the grip on his pen tightened. My Mum was still talking but I wasn't listening to what she was saying anymore.

"How's Tabitha?" I interrupted.

"Your sister's fine," Mum said, "She's been worried sick though."

The moment we entered the house, I could hear footsteps running through the house. Tabitha shot around the corner, nearly hitting the wall as she did. A huge grin was plastered on her face as she jumped up and I caught her. A small pain erupted in my back but I ignored it. I hugged her tightly as if I were never going to let go. I wished that I wouldn't have to. I hated the idea that I had made her worry.

Behind Tabitha I could hear more footsteps. Of course, someone had to look after Tabitha. Who was it?

A tall man with dark brown hair, combed to one side appeared. Between his wrinkles, he had kind green eyes and a little facial hair. His features were small and he walked with a little hunch. He had put on a little weight since I had last seen him.

"Dad?" I asked, stepping closer to him. It felt as if it weren't real, as if it were impossible that my Dad could be standing in the same room as me. He had been working out of the country for several months now.

"I can't stay," he said, "But when I heard of what had happened to you, I needed to make sure you were alright." I smiled and hugged him, Tabitha still in my arms.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered, before releasing him from the hug. He smiled and ruffled my hair, just as a knock came at the door. A piece of paper slid through the letterbox and danced through the air, coming to a gentle landing on the floor.

"Nobody's there," Mum said, as she opened the door, scanning the area as if she had missed something. She closed the door and bent down to pick up the paper, reading it as she stood up again.

"It's for you," she said, handing it to me. A phone number. I smiled a little, knowing whose number it would be.

"_I don't even have a cell phone, what are we gonna…"_

"A girl eh?" My Dad bellowed from behind us, "You take after your old man." I rolled my eyes.

"Jonathan! Behave yourself!" Mum scolded him. He laughed and she soon joined in. Tabitha and I couldn't, we had experienced too much in the last few days to simply laugh it off. I tightened my grip on her a little, as she did on me.

I told her everything. The lesson, the date, even the kiss and Timmy pushing me. She shook her head a little and I knew that she felt betrayal. We lay on my bed in silence afterwards.

"So, you like her then?" Tabitha broke the silence. I had wanted her to though; we needed to talk about this. I nodded slowly, it felt like something was lodged in my throat, denying me the right to talk.

"And she likes you in return?" I nodded again and Tabitha smiled a little.

"I suppose you know what you're doing," she smiled, looking at me, "And if she likes you back then she's not likely to try and hurt us again."

"She won't," I whispered, and I knew that I was right. She would never try and hurt us. There was another silence and I wondered what had happened to Timmy. Had his parents told him off? Had they supported him in his action? After all, we were sort of enemies. Had Rebecca had the same talk with Timmy that I was now having with Tabitha?

Tabitha was amazingly supportive and I reminded myself that one day when she fell in love with someone, I would have to be supportive in return. Later that night, after losing an argument with Mum, she left the room and went to sleep in her own bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while before rummaging in my pocket. I took out my phone and the note and stared at the two.

Nervousness hit me like a brick wall. I typed in the number several times and several times deleted it without ringing her. Even though she had given me the number, it felt wrong. Finally I pressed the call button.

For several moments I heard the phone ringing and wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"Hello Kyle, I've been waiting all night." She sounded happy.


End file.
